its a hollow
by Dragonxfirexfire
Summary: he wakes up in Hueco Mundo,whats he going to to now?
1. a new hollow in town?

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR PACIFIC RIM!

For a short introduction, my name is bart and I work as a kindergarten teacher and i have to say,

it's been an easy life so far, i basically babysit kids for money that's more than what you usually get.

But honestly I don't even know how they trust me with little kids when a little bit crazy around

school maybe they think its funny idk.

They nickname me smokers cause whenever i open my windows smoke always come out

I used to smoke a lot of Weed and used get high alot but became broke so I stopped but it wasn't

ez so I grew a secret stash of weed in my garage but- what a minute.. Why am i telling u my

secrets.? Oh wait it Doesn't even matter any more, well long story short I some dog sniffed out

My weed and ate the whole stash and became a hollow ate me...tf?

-Hueco Mundo-

A bunch of reishi out from the sky came rushing down in one place and created a new hollow

"Arr" grunting while I getting up I looked around and saw nothing but endless white desert and

some leafless tree like objects but what the most eerie thing was the pitch black night sky with

only the moon lighting it up.


	2. endless white dessert

1hour later

'What am I where am I why am here' these thoughts kept running through my brain as I walked

towards the light up in the sky(it's just the moon) but it seems to never stop moving.

'What am I where am-' my train of thought got interrupted when i see a figure rushing up to me

*du du du* it was coming closer and closer before I knew it this 20 feet monster with this weird

white mask tackled me to the ground. I started to get a little panicky so I tried to push it trying to get it off of me.

It was strong and held me on the ground while it opened its mouth with its square teeth *Cham* it bit me

"GGYYAAAAA!" I roared a high pitch but also a low sound at the same time

(look up hollow scream)

MY MIND WAS TURNING BLANK

'Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts' kept reapting through me

It wasn't a sharp pain, it was like a pain I thought was never possible it was like peeling of a

Chunk of your body slowly making you feel every piece of the pain very carefully

"AAAAAAAA" still screaming the monster was chewing my left part of my belly.

My body was on the breaking point

Like i was natural instinct this feeling of rage filled me

My breaking point was broken

"RRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"my anger filled the night sky

my face started to turn ugly fangs started popping up, claws started to have killing intent

While the monster was busy eat me not even thinking I bit its right arm, it scream,

I wasn't done there

I sunk my hand into its right shoulder, using that as a mean to sop it's body i tore its right

arm with my mouth it was in intense pain on the ground using that chance I bit on its neck

decapitating it killing it instally. My rage didn't end there as I started eating its corps.

But with every bite I felt stronger, faster but what impacted me more was this feeling

Of knowing more, it hit me like a drug wanting more so soon the rage I felt was replaced with the

Feeling of emptiness inside of you being filled up

'moremoremoremoremoremoreMMMOORRRRREEEEEEE!'


	3. the concept of evolution

after finishing the monster I passed out, after waking I saw that my injures were gone

I got up and stared waking again

But the feeling of eating the monsters kept pestering me

-3hours later-

Hiding behind a dune (imagine a gillian hiding behind a dune)I see two monsters fighting and

one suddenly shot out a beam from its mouth suprising me so i mimicked it and it shot right

directly a its head and it didn't have time to reacted so it died

While the other one looked the same as me saw this and gave me a hallow shriek not knowing

what that meant i shot a beam at its face too killing it.

After that I ate there corpse leisurely while feeling very good.

Then new stuff came into my head called 'evolution?'

'Gillian,Adjuchas,Vasto Lorde'

Tons of information came into my head which made my head hurt but BUT MADE ME EVEN MORE Excited

'Im a Gillian huh'


	4. evolution

After an unknown time eating of eating Gillians and weaker hallows our mc started to feel strange

His body was shrinking

The smaller he became the more flexible and smarter he became

His mind was also affect in the process making him to be able to think more clearer

'So this evolution' he thought

'It feels soooo good!'his face started to get ecstatic

After the transformation was done he inspected his body

He looked from all the hollows he's see, he has dark leathery skin with a spiky armored

Body and three tails with a crown tip at each end but the weirdest thing about him was the mask

It was a mask he's never seen before it was blank white with no eyes, it had a huge oval

mouth with thin black lips and big square teeths.

(he looks like Slattern in pacific rim)

(the mask looks like noro in tokyo ghoul)


	5. the concept of companion

As our mc walks into the unknown he spots a little creature being chased by 3 Adjuchas

But to he mc all he sees is food running around

"CERO" our mc shots out a burn orange beam out his mouth

It cuts through half of the first hollows body thens go down to chop off one of the middle

Hollow's leg off making it fall down and immediately our mc jumps on the third one using his

Three tails to stab the the hollow after it died our mc hops off of it and goes to the hollow

with one legs and bites of its head and for the last one he just cero it

Now this happened so fast that none of them could even react

There was one more the little creature but when he looked at it a sense of sadness and

Nostalgia which pained his soul then fragment of memory came to his head, it was of a

Little boy and a puppy playing together in a sunflower field with happy music in the background

And how he knew of these mysterious words were unknown but it affected his soul

So when he took a look at the creature again a light brown puppy with a mask a tear came out

Of his mouth cause he doesnt have eyes "gurururu" our mc lets out a sad sound

But for some reason the puppy got even more scared and started to whimper and shake

-puppy pov-

2 min earlier

Right now im running away from 3 Adjuchas

"Come back here we wont hurt you" one hollow said

"Yea we just want to play" the other hollow backed up the first hollow

"What i thought we were going to eat him?" the honest hollow asked the others

"Idiot why'd you go and tell him our plan" the first hollow smacked the honest

Hollow in the back of the head

"Yea look what you did now we gonna have to eat you" it also smacked the honest hollow

'Hah idiots you think i would've even fall for your tricks?' I said inside my mind

But that's when 'IT' happened a massive burnt orange cero bigger than normal crippled 2 of the hollows

Than this monster came out of nowhere and started killing them

After it was done it came up to me and just stared at me with its scary out of the world face

By that time I was already scared frozen stiff

B-but then i-it d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DROOLED AND STARTED TO MAKE SCARY SOUNDS LIKE"gurururu"

'HOLY SH1T IT'S GOING TO EAT ME'

My emotions started to run uncontrollably and my stomach started acting inappropriately

And I let out some natural gas

The monster flinched and backed off a little

'Is this the end for me' rang through my mind as I passed out.

-10min later-

I woke up and saw my self undamaged

'I-i didn't die?'

Then i looked around and saw the monster just staring down at me

I got scared and backed away but then it hit why am I being scared trying to run

I know im going to die anyway so why not put up a fight

So I got up to stand my ground

"BARK" I used bala on it

Boom!

It did nothing to it

But then it reached out its claws

So I closed my eyes and looked down getting ready for the impact

But instead of pain what i felt was comfort

I looked up confused

"Its okay i'm not going to hurt you," it said in a calm voice

For a moment what I saw was not a scary monster but gentle one

So i continued to let him pet me

After few minutes he let have the leftover bones of the hollows

"woof!"

I thanked him as devoured the bones


	6. the concept of names

It's been three weeks since our heros meeting but they don't have names?

"Hey-...wait what is your name" our mc stupidly asks a puppy its name

"Woof?" the puppy cutely titles head

"I guess you don't have one huh"

"Woof"

"Okay then ill make one up for you...hmm how about Kukkapuro"

"Woof"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"And my name is-... wait why don't I have a name?"

"Call me slattern from now on"

"WOOF!"

"Good" i nodded

So with their new names our heroes continue their journey

(and yes the dog is a real character in bleach)


	7. the concept of the meno forest

As hero continuous their journey they realize that Kukkapūro has grown into an adult dog but has the same

Look as before the only difference is that he got bigger(it looks like the Kukkapūro in the anime)

In the hero's journey they fell into a pit and fell underground into this dark place with tall trees made of a silvery quartz substance

Well it turned out to be a good thing for the hero's cause there are hollows every where

More hollows than the hollows they've seen in this journey so they've decide to turn this place into a feeding ground

But unknown to them were the beings they be alerted through their feeding frenzy.


	8. the concept of the guardian meno forest

at the layer of the Guardian of the Forest of Menos whose actual name is unknown.

Minon "Boss hollows form the east side are acting up"

Guardian "what happened?"

Minon "It looks like there running away from something"

Guardian "Running Away!?" 'Gillians never usually do this'

Minion "Yes"

Guardian 'has more shinigamis come?..no it can't be, i can't sense them..then what is it?'

"Minion go with a team and check what's going on over there"

"Sir yes sir"


	9. the concept of menoly and loly

Yachiru "Ken-chan stop killing the hollows we're supposed to train our soldiers"

Kenpachi "Hahh its so boring"

*wjaiduinadianxoanfdhwaidwhfa*(sounds of fighting in the background)

-loly and menoly pov

Menoly "loly what do we do, we're surrounded"

Loly "sh1t I dont know!"

Menoly "no no no I don't want to die yet! HELP HELP!"

Loly "Stop it menoly no one is going to help us!"

Loly "no one will ever help us in this god forsaken place."

Just when they thought all hope was lost our heros heard their cry of help from 2 blocks away.


	10. woof

Our heros were having a normal day when they suddenly heard a scream

Curious what made the sounds they headed towards the source

Yachiru "ken-chan there's something heading this very fast"

Kenpachi " yea i know" smiling he thought 'it's finally getting interesting'

When our heros found the source of the sounds what they came upon was something completely new to them.

What they saw were 2 centipede like hollows

They were almost identical the only difference was the different color of their heads

One was yellow and the other was black

And were surrounded by a group of small creatures that looked completely different from all the hollows they've throughout their journey

But our hero sensed that 3 of them were very powerful so he became cautious

More powerful than all the hallows he met so far

Yachiru "wow what a weird hollow, it has no eyes"

Ikkaku "captain let me handle this one"

Kenpachi "no thi-"

Slattern "cero"

Our mc not giving a f*ck cero'ed Kenpachi whith all his strength

Kenpachi flew so far hitting some of the shinigami along the way that were attacking the centipede hollows, no new if he was dead or alive but he wasn't getting up

Yachiru "Ken-chan!"

Ikkaku "cap-"

Again not letting them fining there sentence our mc launched himself towards the bald guy swinging his claws at him

But it got blocked by his spear

When Yachiru saw this she immediately reacted and tried to attack it from the side

"Woof" Kukkapūro used bala on Yachiru

Making Yachiru flich but managed to dodge it but then got wiped by slatterns three tails

Which made her fly away a few meters

Simultaneously when all these things were happening in the side at the front were slattern was fighting with Bald man

Slattern used his claws to grab ahold of his spear and opened his mouth

"Cero"

It wasn't as powerful as his usual one but it was still powerful enough to do the job

Ikkaku flew a couple of yards crashing into some trees

When Yachiru got up she ordered the stunned idiots who were watching the fight to

"RETREAT!"

So she got and picked up Kenpachi and Ikkaku and ran into the Garganta with all the other people


	11. loly pov

-loly pov-

Loly 'just when I said that no one will save us, this weird three tailed hollow appeared

'Did it come here to save us?'

'No that's not possible'

'It probably came here just to eat us'

While thinking this I started to think of a way to escape while they were paying attention to the new hollow

Loly "common menoly lets go" *whisper*

Menoly "wait what about him?"

Loly"forget him!"

Menoly "but-"

Loly "No buts! Menoly remember we can't trust anyone here! He probably just here to eat us"

-pov end-

While they were in there heating argument

the shinigamis looked back at the centipedes and saw the dark shaded centipede lecturing the yellow one

One of them taking this chance jumped up and attacked them

"Loly watch out!" menoly screamed fearfully

*Beeeeeuuuuu* but shinigami couldn't make

*thud/crash* cause something crashed into him at a very fast speed with a trace of orange cero follow it

*DO DO DO* they came down crashing on to the ground like a skipping rock being thrown into the water

Yachiru"Ken-chan!"

Ikkaku"Cap-"

No one even had the time to reacted that it was the captain that got sent in the air and crashed like a bouncy ball

The hollow attacked again

A few seconds later they both Ikkaku and Yachiru got beaten to the ground shocking everybody there making here jaws drop

then they started to fear it cause it single handedly defeated 3 of the strongest in the 11 division so what could they do?

(well the dog helped out 2)

It wasn't until Yachiru gave out the order to retreat the finally snapped out of there daze and grabbed their unconscious teammates and fled into the garganta

-loly pov-

"RETREAT!"

Making me snap out of my daze i shouted at menoly

"Menoly Run!"

Menoly "wait, look its not attacking us"

Loly "w-nani"

I looked back at it again

It was currently putting his hand on the dog and rubbing his head saying 'good boy'

It also didn't look like it hurt ethier

More looked more like it felt good cause the dog looked pretty happy

Loly "hey men-"

I looked at my side

She wasn't here

"Menoly?"

I looked behind me

She wasn't there

I looked around me

Then I saw her getting petted by the no eyed hollow

…'Whhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?'


	12. the sneeze

Soul society hospital

The unconscious Kenpachi Zaraki finally woke up

"Uge"

Getting up

"That freaking b1tch, he it hit when I wasnt even ready"

"But this is the first time i lost to someone but Unohana" Kenpachi said while smiling looking amused

"I can't wait to fight him again!"

-meno forest-

Our heroes are counting their journey when a-

Slattern *ACHOO!*

menoly/loly "you okay?"

Slattern "yea"

'Hmm someone must be thinking about me'

"Woof"


	13. Assemble! The 13 Divisions

Captains' Assembly Hall

*Cree do* the sounds of doors opening

Yamamoto "do you know why you've been called here Kenpachi Zaraki?"

Kenpachi "yea yea its cause i lost to a hollow"

Mayuri "oh my, the famous Kenpachi Zaraki lost to a mere hollow?"

Kenpachi "Shut up Kurotsuchi, it attack me while I wasn't ready."

Mayuri "What did you just say to me?"

Kenpachi "I said, you wanna fight?"

Gin "ohh this is getting interesting"

Soifon "this is stupit"

Shunsui "wow, why are people so angry these days"

Yamamoto "ENOUGH"

Yamamoto "now did a new Vasto Lorde appear?"

Kenpachi"no it was a Adjuchas"

"WHAT!"

Everybody in the room was shocked


	14. the report

Soul society

After Kenpachi told the story of how he lost captain Yamamoto ordered Shunsui and Byakuya to gather a team to search and eliminate the new threat

But what no one knew was that in Sōsuke Aizen's brain was a different plan

Aizen 'A Adjuchas beating a captain level shinigami in one shot, now this is new'

He thought while viciously grinning.

-meno forest-

Minion 'I NEED TELL BOSS FAST'

-A day ago-

-Minion pov-

Currently i'm going with a team to the east side were there reports of disturbances there

-1 hr later-

'DAM IT'

'So It was those dam shinigamis' I thought hatefully

Presently my team is being slaughtered by those shinigamis

So using them as a shield i ran away

But of course they would let me go that easily so they went after me

feeling that I wont be able to shake them off my trail

I looked for other hollows to use as my shield

Then i found 2 centipede like hollows

So went towards them and jumped over them

And just like that my plan word out perfectly

Those stupid shinigamis are being distracted by the hallows

'now i need to report this to the boss fast'


	15. 1 week

It's been a week since our heroes gained new comrades

During their travels they seem to be getting closer to

-Slattern pov-

It's been a week now since the event with the little creatures

Apparently their called shinigamis whos job is to kill hollows

And the place im in is called the meno forest

And how i know this, you ask?

Well my new comrades told me

Speaking of comrades

Ever since the incident the two centipede hollows follows us everywhere went

so now we travel together and they teach us from time to time

their names are loly and menoly and there really friendly

Their most friendly hollows we've seen… well at least one of them is

While the other one named Loly is a little… how should i say this

I just want to eat her sometimes

Now before you criticize me thinking about eating my comrades

Let me give you a little example

This one time when they were teaching me about-

-loly pov-

Ok right now im teaching this big oaf about the place he lives in

"This place is called the meno forest and its underg-Seriously how do you not know this?"

I asked with a genuine confused face

"This should be common sense to all hallows"

Slattern "I-i, no one taught me these stuff"

He stuttered in the beginning but he regained his calmness

And finished it in a cool pain(from naruto) voice

Loly "Cause you probably ate them all!"

Menoly "H-hey loly i dont think it his fault that he doesn't know these stuff"

Menoly tried to butt in and calm us down

Slattern "...They were attacking me"

He responded

Menoly " yea see he had no choice"

Loly "..i don't think anyone would just stand there if a weird and creepy hollow just came up to them"

I muttered under my under breath

thinking they didn't hear me

"LOLY!"

Unfortunately they did

Slattern "Guh"

I looked at slattern who suddenly made a weird noise

He was just standing there stilly, water coming out his mouth

'Is he drooling?'

Slattern "Gurururururu!"

He started wailing out

Loly "What the-what are you doing?"

Menoly "look at what you did menoly! Now he's sad"

She said angrily as she went up to him and wrapped around him trying to comfort him

"WOOF WOOF WOOF"

loly"K-Kukkapūro you too"

I started to feel bad

I shouldn't have gone that far to him

Loly "H-how was I supposed to know he was crying, he was no eyes"

Slattern "GRURURURURU RURURURURU UUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Menoly "LOLY!"

Kukkapūro "WOOF!"

-flash back end-

Slattern pov

Now you see what i mean

Usually if hollows take to me like that

They wouldn't even be able to finish their sentence cause a cero would be in there head

But i can't kill my comrades

The first hollows i've ever talked to


End file.
